1. Field of the Invention.
My invention relates to methods and apparatus for storing, serving, and displaying foodstuffs and small sundry articles, and more particularly to apparatus of that type which is adapted for outdoor use.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
(The term "prior art" as used herein or in any statement made by or on behalf of applicant means only that any document or thing referred to as prior art bears, directly or inferentially, a date which is earlier than the effective filing date hereof.)
It is well known in the prior art to associate a circular table with the pole or shaft of a beach umbrella. More particularly, it is well known in the prior art to provide a circular table having a central opening adapted to close-fittingly receive the shaft of a beach umbrella, and in some cases further having a tubular member aligned with the central opening whereby to maintain the shaft of the beach umbrella in vertical position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,484, issued to L. L. Dilullo on Mar. 25, 1969, discloses a tiltable table adapted to be attached to the pole of a beach umbrella. The tiltable table of Dilullo, however, is not split, and thus must be passed over the lower end of the beach umbrella pole when being mounted thereon. Further, the tiltable table of Dilullo is not freely rotatable about the beach umbrella pole.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,567, issued to Ralph E. Guthier on Mar. 9, 1982, discloses a number of devices which are to be mounted on a pole or shaft, but none of these devices appears to be a table or receptacle for serving, storing, or displaying foodstuffs or small sundry articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,173 to Bowman, et al., and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,592,178 and 4,697,934 to Lu show and describe ground anchors of the type sometimes designated as "umbrella type" anchors. However, the ground anchors of these patents are used in a completely different context from that of the outdoor service systems of my invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,118 to Pierorazio discloses a beach accessory device which does not involve a vertical, ground-inserted post or shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,867 to C. F. Baker discloses a first aid umbrella for use on large vehicle equipment, such as tractors and graders, which thus is not adapted for embedment in the ground.
No representation or admission is made that any of the above-listed United States patents is part of the prior art, or that no more pertinent information exists.
A copy of each of the United States patents referred to above is supplied to the United States Patent and Tradmark Office herewith.